The existing motion camera is consisting of camera lens, an imaging sensor, electronic parts and a housing. The lens is an imaging system for generating optical images of objects. The imaging sensor is a semiconductor device for transforming optical images into electrical signals. The electronic parts include a photometry system, a display system, a focusing system and other systems. These motion cameras may meet users' shooting requirements during moving shooting. However, the existing motion cameras do not have stabilization function and control function, and the cameras have to be static or move at the same speed as the moving object.